Hermione Granger's wand
*Snatchers *Neville Longbottom |hidem= |wood=Vine |core=Dragon heartstring |length=10¾" |characteristics= }} Hermione Granger's wand was 10¾" long, made of vine wood, and possessed a dragon heartstring core. The wand was manufactured by Garrick Ollivander sometime before Hermione's education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. History Purchase Hermione presumably obtained her wand from Mr Ollivander when she was eleven years old, shortly before beginning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. Use at Hogwarts Hermione performed powerful magic with this wand during her time at Hogwarts. She was able to produce a corporeal Patronus, an otter, at the age of sixteen, a very advanced piece of magic and proof that she possessed superior magical ability. Due to Hermione's talent and hard work she was top of her class in every subject, except Defence Against the Dark Arts where she came second to Harry Potter. Second Wizarding War '' on Antonin Dolohov]] In 1996, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Neville Longbottom temporarily used Hermione's wand after his wand was broken, and Hermione was incapacitated by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov. His nose was also broken, making it difficult for him to articulate spells. At one point in the battle, when Walden Macnair grabbed Harry Potter by the throat, Neville jabbed him in the eye through his mask with Hermione's wand, making him scream and release Harry. After the battle, Neville returned Hermione's wand to her and purchased a new wand for himself. Hermione used this wand during the Battle of the Seven Potters. She and Kingsley fended off several Death Eaters during the sky battle. When the trio infiltrated the Ministry to steal back Slytherin's locket, this wand was used. In December 1997, Hermione had to share her wand with Harry Potter for a time after his wand was broken by the Blasting Curse she used to defend him from Nagini when the snake attacked them in Godric's Hollow. He was still holding it when Ron Weasley returned to them, fortunately for Ron, as Harry used it to place a Shield Charm between Ron and a furious Hermione, who was noted to have been angry enough to wrestle her wand right out of Harry's grip. During his absence, Ron had taken a blackthorn wand from Snatchers that Harry was subsequently able to use. Hermione used this wand during the trio's visit to Lovegood house, whilst seeking information on the Deathly Hallows sign, during their visit they were ambushed by two Death Eaters and just managed to escape. Confiscation Hermione's wand was confiscated by Snatchers in the spring of 1998 when she, Harry, and Ron were caught after Harry accidentally broke the Taboo curse by saying Voldemort's name. Hermione subsequently used Bellatrix Lestrange's 12¾" walnut and dragon heartstring wand, which Harry grabbed during their escape from Malfoy Manor. Hermione disliked having to use Bellatrix's wand, partly because she did not win it herself, making it more difficult to use, and partly because it was the wand Bellatrix had used to torture Neville Longbottom's parents and to kill Sirius Black. However, she was forced to use it. This caused a problem when she, Harry, and Ron later broke in to Gringotts Wizarding Bank with Hermione impersonating Bellatrix by consuming Polyjuice Potion. The goblins asked Hermione to see her wand as identification before she could enter the Lestrange family's vault, but Bellatrix had already warned them that her wand had been stolen. Harry was forced to use the Imperius Curse to ensure that Hermione was allowed in. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione duelled Bellatrix alongside Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, holding her own quite well. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling used a Celtic calendar to assign Hermione's wand wood based on her date of birth, as vine corresponds to those born between 2 September and 29 September. She did the same for Harry's wand and Ron's wand, as "a hidden connection" between the three friends."Extra Stuff: Wands" at *In the Celtic tree calendar, the vine is a symbol of passionate emotions in each extreme — both happiness and wrath. It was connected to the autumn equinox, when there are equal hours of darkness and light, and thus to balance, as well as to the harvest, a time of growth and achieving goals.About.com: The Celtic Tree Calender *In the'' [[Harry Potter (film series)|''Harry Potter films]], Hermione's wand has a vine design from the third film onwards. In the first two films, Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets, Hermione's wand is short with a black shaft and a light-coloured, chess piece-like handle. The reason for the change was that Alfonso Cuaron, the third film's director, wanted the wands to represent their owners more, and also to show that Hermione's wand was indeed made of vine. *Hermione's wand in the films is one of the few wands that does not have an obvious handle. *When Kate Middleton visited the Warner Bros. Studios Leavesden, she simulated a fight with her husband, Prince William, and took Hermione's wand to do so.see this image *It's unknown whether Hermione got her wand back after the Second Wizarding War, or if it was broken or lost when it was confiscated. *The wand is part of the Wizarding world franchise logo.https://www.pottermore.com/news/a-guide-to-the-wands-in-the-new-wizarding-world-logo *In the Prisoner of Azkaban console versions, Hermonie's wand leaks out pink sparkles at the tip. The colour is reused as her indicator when near a charm-able target in the PC and console versions of Goblet of Fire. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned only) *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection Notes and references es:Varita de Hermione Granger ru:Палочка Гермионы Грейнджер fr:Baguette de Hermione Granger pl:Różdżka Hermiony Granger pt-br:Varinha de Hermione Granger Category:Dragon heartstring wands Category:Hermione Granger's possessions Category:Vine wands